


Lost in a Hurricane, Trapped in the Flood Tide

by TeamImprov



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Episode: s01e13 Large Blade, Gen, Injury, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Survival, Whump, episode rewrite, helicopter crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamImprov/pseuds/TeamImprov
Summary: A whumpier version of the helicopter crash in Large Blade.After their helicopter crashes in the forest of Kazakstan, what should have been the end of a mission turns into a life or death struggle for survival as Mac, Jack, and their exfil pilot Cynthia try to avoid being taken prisoner by war criminals. That would be bad enough, except when Mac wakes up he realizes he can't feel his legs - which means things just got a whole lot worse.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Lost in a Hurricane, Trapped in the Flood Tide

It felt like they were wrestling a bull. 

Of course, Mac had never wrestled a bull himself but he’s pretty sure he’s heard Jack talk about it before. Either way, he’s seen movies and this definitely feels like what it would be like. 

Neither he nor Jack are faring very well on this particular mission. Jack’s been headbutted like six times and Mac’s rib cage feels like it’s one bad hit away from shattering completely. They just have to get their target to the helicopter and then they can get the hell out of Kazakhstan. It’s a beautiful place but he’d rather be anywhere than on a rooftop with the six foot five, three hundred pound war criminal who would gladly break every bone in their bodies if he could. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Jack yelled over the whirring of the helicopter blades as he pulled the gigantic man along. Mac was focusing so hard on simply holding onto the man that he didn’t notice when he threw his head forward and cracked Jack directly in the nose. 

“Damn it, I think he just broke my damn nose, man.” Jack yelled, and Mac grimaced in sympathy. The older agent was probably right if the blood gushing from his nostrils was anything to go by. 

“We’re almost there, Jack.” Mac knew it was a sucky pep talk but he barely had enough breath left to think let alone talk. 

“That’s real comforting,” Jack growled, grabbing the war criminal's shirt and jerking him forward. “Let’s get the hell of this rooftop.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Mac grunted as the war criminal hauled his entire bodyweight backwards and crushed Mac between his massive back and some unfortunately placed scaffolding. Mac felt the breath woosh from his lungs as something popped inside his chest. 

As suddenly as it arrived, the weight on his body was gone and Jack drove a fist in the vicinity of the man’s nose under the hood. Jack pulled his fist back immediately, hissing in pain and shaking out his hand. 

“Ah, that was his forehead!” Jack gritted out. “How you doing down there?” 

Mac, who had fallen to the ground as soon as the weight was off him, gave a shaky thumbs up. His chest felt like it was on fire now but he needed to help Jack. If they got out of this one, they were going to need at least one day off, minimum. 

Mac was shaken from the thought when he felt the broken rib shift as he grabbed onto the man and almost bit a hole through his tongue in an attempt to not scream. 

Okay, maybe two days off. 

“This sucks, man!” Jack complained, they had barely made it six feet across the roof. At that rate, they were never getting to the helicopter. At least not without some serious bodily harm to everyone involved. 

“It would be a lot easier if we had more zip ties,” Mac supplied. That had been an ongoing argument the entire mission. Jack had only brought one and one was not enough when the target had the size and strength of an elephant on his side. 

“We were only here for one guy, one guy equals one zip tie.” Jack defended. “You’re the one who’s good at math, here.” 

“Yeah I am.” Mac added. “But right now two against one is losing so math isn’t really helpful in this situation. But what would be helpful is more zip ties.” 

“Hey man, I ain’t Costco, okay! I was trying to pack light because any time we need something we always just make it anyway, right?” 

“You’ve got a point there.” Mac agreed, eyeing the blue tarp lying on the ground a few feet away. “I’ve got an idea!” 

“Course you do!” Jack grunted as the man headbutted him once again. “Anytime would be great.” 

“Okay, hold on to him.” Mac jumped away and grabbed the tarp and a few bungee cords hanging on the scaffolding. He looped the first bungee cord through the hole in the side of the tarp and connected it to the metal frame of the scaffolding. Then, he took the second and did the same thing on the other side, pulling the tarp out like a net. 

“You guys better hurry, looks like our target has some friends coming your way.” Riley’s voice rang through their comms. “You better get on that chopper.” 

“Easier said than done!” Jack yelled. 

“Alright, it’s done.” Mac told his partner. “Let go!” 

Jack didn’t have to be told twice and immediately stepped away from the war criminal. With a roar, only slightly muffled by the hood, the man charged straight ahead, which happened to be directly into Mac’s impromptu net. As soon as the man was in the tarp, Mac wrapped it around him a few times so it was snug and disconnected the bungee from the scaffolding, using it to clip the tarp in place. With the final two, he wrapped them around the man’s massive torso and clipped them together for additional support. As a final step, he slid his belt out of their loops and wrapped that around the man, too. 

“Jack, I need your belt.” Mac held out his hand and ignored Jack’s glare as he unbuckled it and handed the strip of leather to his partner. Mac tied Jack’s belt to his and handed Jack the other end. 

“Yeah, man, I like that.” Jack beamed as he took the end of his belt, which was acting as a leash now, and jerked the man forward, with much less resistance this time. “Good thinking!”

“Thanks,” Mac was still trying to catch his breath but he gave Jack a smile of his own. “Now can we get off this roof.” 

“Took the words right out of my mouth, brother.” Jack said and had to practically drag the war criminal the rest of the way to the helicopter. 

“That was entertaining,” their exfil pilot said as Jack pulled open the side door. 

“So glad it was fun for you,” Jack replied as he got inside, pulling the war criminal into the middle seat. Mac followed quickly behind and jumped in right as several heavily armed men stormed in through the roof entrance. 

“Yeah, we should go!” Mac yelled out, closing the door behind him. 

“Copy that,” the pilot said and Mac felt his stomach roll when the roof dropped out from under them and they were in the air. Bullets pinged off the underside of the helicopter but the pilot was better and she had them out of range in no time. 

“That’s some good flying,” Jack complimented and the pilot smiled. 

“I do my best,” she said and Jack smiled brightly at Mac. 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, holding out his fist. Mac bumped his against the older man’s and let out a shaky, painful sigh of relief. 

They captured their target, got him off the streets, and finally made it to the helicopter. They were a little roughed up but overall it wasn’t too bad of a mission. 

Hopefully the worst was behind them, Mac thought, and watched as the buildings faded away replaced by the dense Kazakhstan forest below. 

To Be Continued.


End file.
